As manufacturing systems become more automated, control mechanisms that monitor and regulate the numerous components, such as controllable valves, become more important and prominent. Many current manufacturing systems employ a large number of control mechanisms that monitor operating parameters, such as flow through valves, to ensure that the system performs as desired.
If one or more components of a manufacturing system fail, the operation of the entire manufacturing system can suffer. Failing components can cause significant damages or unwanted modifications to the output of the manufacturing system or to other components of the manufacturing system. In some situations, the damages or modifications can be dangerous.